Thoughts and Deeds
by scooter13
Summary: When Shepard ended it, Thane gave her distance.  When he finds out she's still thinking about him, however, he needs to do something about that.  MassKink fill, so very M.  Waring: Non-Con at first.


Warning: Non-Con at first. This is a MassKink Fill_: I want to see Thane and Shepard furious at each other, especially rage!Thane intrigues me more than can possibly healthy for a person. Perhaps a jealousy issue, if Anon sees fit? I've seen weirder things made plausible around here (like Thane/Kolyat, now if that's possible to keep in character, then anything is)._

_This leads to angry/possessive/marking of territory/fight-over-dominance flavor of lemons._

* * *

Thane sat in Life Support, fingers steepled below his chin, considering the table top beneath him. When Aeryn had turned him away, her eyes sliding away from his as she explained her fear of their future if they continued, Thane had accepted it. It was a fair enough reason; not everyone could handle what she'd had to the past few years and if their relationship could prove too painful for her, Thane would accept her need to distance themselves now.

The gossip of late, that Kolyat and Aeryn had started a relationship, was hard to believe, and even though Thane knew it wasn't true the mere thought of something like that was both humorous and disturbing.

They were docked at the Citadel; Aeryn had declared the crew needed a couple of days off, considering how busy they'd been since blowing up the collector's base. She'd veered off from the rest of the crew immediately, throwing back a few placations as her team begged for her presence. "Gotta take some me time," she'd called back when Zaeed had gruffly demanded she buy him a drink.

Thane's curiousity was peaked, watching her grab a RTC* to the Lower Wards. He'd expected her to go to the shops, or even the bars. Thinking about what was housed in the Lower Wards, Thane wondered who she was meeting. There was nothing down there except cheap bars and clubs and even cheaper motels and sound-proofed rooms.

He watched the car pull away and told himself not to follow. What she did with her life was her own, now, and Thane should not feel jealous. He could not help the small stirring of resentment, though, when he thought about her pursuing a man she could see herself grow old with. Pushing the feeling aside, Thane was about to follow the rest of the crew when the C-Sec doors slid open, revealing Kolyat.

His son stepped through the doors, offering the receptionist a smile that made the woman blush. Watching him stride to the RTC port, Thane had to admit his son had grown up to be a handsome drell, his light blue skin offset by deeper sea green around his cheeks and lips. His C-Sec uniform fit him perfectly, the dark blue complementing his coloring perfectly. Thane watched him depart, his car taking the same path Aeryn's had.

A dark feeling started to build in Thane's mind, similar to what he'd felt when he watched Nassana's men unleash the dogs on the poor Salarian workers; a vague feeling that the world was unnecessarily cruel and that he could do something about it. Then, he'd killed the guards and locked the surviving workers into small rooms. Now, he stepped into a car and tapped the Lower Wards into his destination, sitting back and watching the city pass by.

* * *

Aeryn Shepard smiled at the drell who walked into the room, his light blue skin dark and oddly flat underneath the blue lighting of the room. The darker scales at the side of his face and highlighting his lips seemed black in the light, and Aeryn was once again struck by how beautiful the drell were as a race. His tight uniform perfectly highlighted his dense muscles, pulling against his pectorals and biceps with each step forward. Perfect lips pulled up into a smirk and four long fingers played with the hem of her shirt when Kolyat finally stopped in front of her. "You're not naked," he rumbled, the ridges at his throat inflating a little when she traced the outline of one of his abs through the tight shirt.

"Could say the same for you," she murmured back, standing on her tip toes and pecking him on the lips. The drell took a breath and drew her flush against him, her breasts pressing into his chest, his tongue forcing into her mouth. Aeryn moaned, the synesthesia already taking over, wrapping around her brain, and she could swear she heard the walls groan. Bringing her hands up, she flattened her palms against the broader scales on the back of Kolyat's head, dragging her hands down and over until she was tracing the flare around his ears with her fingertips.

Kolyat groaned, cupping the back of her head, forcing her mouth open further and pushing a hand up her shirt. Aeryn gasped into his hot mouth when his cool scales dragged over the heated skin of her back, the sensation almost too much for her over-taxed brain. "Oh God," she gasped, "You taste red." She knew she wasn't making sense, but Kolyat just chuckled, the deep sound floating over her skin and star bursting in orange and blue and green above her head.

* * *

Thane listened to the sounds of his son and his commander grow more heated, the tell tale rhythmic groaning and creaking getting louder. It hadn't taken much to allow the manager of the sleazy hotel to let Thane slip into the hollow space between the walls, left there because the contractors didn't want to pay for insulation, knowing the occupants wouldn't be staying more than a couple of hours. His fists clenched, his mind going back to their last moments.

"_I don't think I can do this. Love you now only to lose you later."_

Thane had pulled back, giving her the distance she obviously needed. Now, had it been anyone else, maybe he would not be feeling this rage. But it was his son, the one person he could have turned to in his final days, confessed everything about his job, Irikah and the human commander he had found in the darkness. But Shepard had taken that from him, as well; took his heart and, still possessing it, took his son to bed. Thane felt his mind fuzz, but it was not in anticipation of battle sleep. This was something new and hot, something he was completely aware of as it spread angry tendrils throughout his body.

The sounds finally ended with twin cries of completion, heavy breathing filling the room before the bed creaked as the weight on it shifted. He heard some shuffling, heard them give their good-byes, then the door slid open and someone stepped out. His question of who was answered when Shepard's soft voice floated to him, breathy and full of want.

"Thane."

He thought she had found him, stiffening in anger that she'd allowed him to hear them. But she continued to moan and he felt something hot coil inside of him, part arousal part anger when he realised she was thinking about him. He wondered if she thought of him while she was with Kolyat and felt his anger spike at how unfair she was, to both himself and his son. Thane slipped to the end of the hollow wall and jumped to the vent he'd left ajar, landing quietly in the empty hallway. Striding to the door, he realised there was no way to sneak in and so stepped boldly through when it slid open.

* * *

After Kolyat left, Aeryn lay on the bed, her body stretched, the synesthesia still in effect. Moaning, she slipped her fingers down her body, tweaking her own nipples and tracing over her scars before she stopped at her pubic hair, playing with the coarse strands. Each one seemed directly attached to the pleasure centre of her brain and she tugged at a few hairs, moaning a name when the sharp feeling shot straight to her clit.

She felt bad, occasionally, when she slept with Kolyat, not seeing his long handsome face but imagining the more weathered, softer expression of his father. But neither had any illusions that this was anything more than stress relief, and Kolyat claimed he got more girls when he mentioned he'd slept with Aeryn Shepard.

She slid her fingers further down, pressing down and gasping when she felt the engorged nub of her clit. She wished she could love Thane, was pretty sure she already did, even given the circumstances. But she had survived Elysium, Saren, and death, sort of, only to get kicked in the teeth by the man she'd loved and who'd professed to love her.

Kaiden had stood there hurt and angry while Aeryn tried to talk him around, and when he'd walked away, Aeryn felt her dreams crash down around her. For a time she'd wondered why she continued fighting when everyone turned away from her. When Thane had entered her life, she'd tried not to fall for the large eyes and honest voice. When she felt herself slipping, each day they were together reminded her that each day they were getting closer to being torn apart. So she'd ended it before it began, tried to put it behind her.

When she'd run into Kolyat at the Dark Star one night after the Collectors, they'd both been a little tipsy. She'd accepted his similar features as a poor facsimile and he'd accepted her unsteady advances because he was horny.

Now, she lay on a cheap bed, the middle dipping where no doubt countless trysts had taken place. Her fingers were working between her legs and if she still hadn't been high, she might have been saddened by the state of things. But the lights still smelled like sherry and her sweat was singing to her as it slid between her breasts. She didn't even notice the door open, her hand fisted into her hair, lower lip caught between her teeth as she groaned.

* * *

Thane stopped in the doorway, trapped by a scene he had only imagined. Shepard lay spread on the bed, her feet planted apart but her knees drawn together, a hand disappearing between her legs. Her breasts moved as she breathed hard and fast, her fingers tangled in the dark curls that spread out on the rumpled pillow. She did not notice him and Thane wanted to keep it that way. Stepping into the room quickly, Thane let the door slide closed behind him, starting to slip out of his jacket.

Undoing the various buckles that held weapons close to him inside the seams of his coat, he freed two pieces of leather, his mind working as he crept forward. Part of him wondered if this was the best course of action, but a larger part of him kept repeating the way she breathed his name after she'd lain with his son.

He knew, even in her compromised state, that she'd be fast, so he had to be faster.

Letting a piece of leather hang from one fist, he darted his other hand forward, ignoring her cry when he grasped the small hand clutching her hair. Working quickly, he tied one wrist to the left bed post, bringing a knee up and down onto her abdomen when she began to turn. She huffed at the pressure, bringing her other hand up fast, cuffing him on the side of the head. Thane ignored the pain, grasping the hand and, unable to resist, slipped her wet digits into his mouth, gently biting into the flesh.

Shepard cried out his name, very different from the way she'd said it earlier, and tried to pull her hand away.

"Isn't this what you want?" he rumbled, using her surprise to secure her other wrist. She still had full use of her legs, though, and Thane felt a knee slam into his back. The move only caused Thane to fall into her and Shepard turned her face away, disgust marring her features. "Is this some sick Drell revenge thing?" she spat, "Jump the girl who dumped you?"

Thane raised a brow ridge, wondering how she dared play this game with him. Close as he was, he didn't need to lean very far to get to her ear. "Is bedding said dumpee's son a sick Human thing?" he asked, spitting her words back at her. He was satisfied when she stiffened and turned back to him, incredulous.

"You're angry because I'm fucking your son?" This close, Thane could see her pupils dominated her irises and knew she was still experiencing the light hallucinogenic qualities drell saliva held for humans. Her words angered him, though, so he pushed away his concern for her and shifted his weight, laying down beside her, letting his right hand trail down her cheek and neck, stopping over her breast, palming the hard nipple.

"I am angry," he said slowly, watching as she groaned and arched into the contact, eyes rolling into the back of her head when he pinched the little pebble, "because you were thinking of me while you fucked my son." Even though he hadn't been sure, her sharp intake of breath and sudden attention was all the answer Thane needed. He let a small smile play over his lips, neither sweet nor comforting as his hand began to travel lower.

* * *

Aeryn's eyes shot open when Thane voiced her hidden guilt, shivering when his fingertips ghosted around her belly button and stopped at her pubic hair, playing with the strands she had found such ecstasy in just moments before. Watching him, she felt the anger wash over her. "You're spying on me," she shrieked, pulling at her bonds, kicking her legs up. She convulsed, however, when the skilled fingers slid through her hair and pressed on her still engorged clit.

The sounds were star bursting above her head again and she didn't want it to end, but knew this was a very bad idea. Turning her body as best she could, she tried to shield herself from his expert fingers as she worked at her bonds as inconspicuously as possible.

"You have no fucking right," she spat, clinging onto her anger. She watched Thane's eyes twitch, almost narrow but not quite, and when he spoke, his voice tasted like mocha and was coloured deep ochre.

"And you have every right to bed my son? Does he know?"

Shepard coloured, hadn't found it within herself to admit to Kolyat the real reason behind their meetings but thought he suspected. Thane nodded once, his face impassive and cool. "You willingly take my son as a replacement for his father. What else should I have done?"

Aeryn narrowed her eyes. "Confronted me," she answered immediately, stiffening when she felt his fingers play over the skin of her hip, gripping the skin almost painfully and forcing her to turn and lay flat.

"What do you think I am doing?" Thane asked, pushing down on her pelvis.

"Legally, raping," Aeryn snapped, her eyes bright. Thane's lips turned up into that blank little smile again. "You seem willing enough," he rasped, fingers finding her clit again, pushing and rubbing just right. Aeryn moaned and arched into the contact, drawing her knees up and biting her lip. She felt the leather around her left hand start to give, knew she had to keep him distracted.

"How long?" she demanded breathlessly, trying not to move into the hand pushing further down, tracing the lips of her labia and playing at her entrance.

"I heard the gossip weeks ago; tonight was the first time I followed you." He was starting to push a finger into her, still loosened from the previous fucking, and Aeryn thanked God Kolyat always wore a condom. She watched his eyes narrow, his usually impassive face give way to anger, if only briefly. Just as he forced two fingers into her cunt, Aeryn freed her hand and punched him as best she could, the action slightly interrupted by the arching of her body. She heard him grunt but didn't have any time to free her other hand before he was back, both hands grasping her hair and pulling her head back painfully. "Can't fuck a dying man but can willingly use his son. What should I do with you?"

* * *

Thane didn't know what came over him, but feeling her cunt, still hot and engorged from the cock she willingly took into her body in replacement of his own, sent a wave of hot anger through him. Spurred by his anger, aware of his actions with a disturbing sort of clarity, he thrust two fingers into her cunt, watching with a satisfied twist of his lips when she arched.

When she punched him, instead of bringing him back, it only seemed to justify his actions, and he realized he needed to show her what she wanted with the person she wanted it with. He needed to show her that she belonged to him and needed to punish her for thinking there was a time she never did.

With her head tilted back, his hands pulling her hair painfully, he bit the side of her neck hard, stopping only when he tasted blood. Shepard bucked beneath him, her left hand hitting his shoulders, trying to push him off. Thane grasped her hand and slammed it back to the bed, shifting his weight to sit between her legs.

He was thwarted, however, when she raised her knees and closed them, keeping him away. The only way he could get to her would be to release her hand, but then she'd be able to fight him off. The angry part of him, the part that dominated most of his current thoughts, liked this idea very much, so he released her hand, trying to pry her legs open. As he expected, she immediately reached for her other bond, freeing her right hand. Before she could raise herself up, he opened her legs and, grasping her ankles, pulled her further down the bed, grinding his clothed erection into her cunt. She cried out and arched into him even as her right hand grasped the edge of the mattress and she tried to pull herself away.

Thane growled, dropping her ankles and reaching for her hands. Shepard kneed him hard, winding him before she quickly pushed up the bed with her heels, hands reaching for the floor when she tried to crawl off. Thane chased her, grabbing her hips and hauling her up. He missed the boot she'd grasped until she'd whipped it around and the heel smashed into his cheek.

* * *

Aeryn didn't know what had come over him, but she wasn't sure she wanted to find out. A small part of her floated through the rest of her jumbled thoughts, though, and into the forefront of her brain, offering her an alternative.

She had ended the relationship because she had been afraid to get hurt, but was also afraid to hurt Thane. Her sexual appetites were something that had proven a little much for Kaiden, occasionally, both physically and emotionally. With his Kepral's, Aeyrn wasn't sure if Thane could keep up with her and didn't want to find out the hard way.

It was shallow and horrible, but after Horizon, she didn't want to have to pretend again. But with Thane acting the way he was now, his bite still stinging on her neck, Aeryn wondered if they did have a chance. Plus, he really needed to be punished for the bite, which no uniform could hide. So when she whipped his head around with the strike from the boot, instead of running away, she scrambled up the bed and tried to undo the leathers around the bed post.

She'd just gotten one undone when a strong hand grasped her ankle again, dragging her down the bed. Grunting, she turned and kicked out at Thane, who nimbly caught her other ankle and forced her legs wide. Aeryn moaned at the position, taken by the whorishness of her spread limbs and turned on more than ever. She let her hands tangle into her hair, hoping the dark and excitement hid the leather strip she'd hidden in her hands.

When he leaned down, licking at her neck, Aeryn brought her hands down to his throat quickly, wrapping the leather around the soft, ridged flesh, smirking when he stiffened. She tightened just a little, felt the pressure when his throat inflated in anger and gave some slack accordingly, not wanting to hurt him.

Tugging at the ends she held, she indicated she wanted him to sit up. Thane's lips twisted slightly, but that was the only noticeable suggestion that he was angered. She couldn't follow him up, though, without giving up her grip, and Thane used that to his advantage.

Pulling up quickly, Thane broke her grip, Aeryn willingly giving up the ends of leather when they pulled too tight around him. Thane reached for her and Aeryn knocked his hand away, turning and trying to crawl away, starting to enjoy the game. Thane grasped her hair, pulling her up, some strands tearing away from her scalp as he tugged.

Aeryn bit her lip, trying not to moan, struggling for show. Thane pressed himself against her back, bringing his hand down from her hair and to her neck, holding her against him as his other hand came around and delved between her legs again.

"You fight me, but you're body still begs for me. Or will anyone do?" His tone was almost mocking the deep vibrations in his chest pushing through the skin of Aeryn's back, moving straight to her clit, but his words were too much.

Aeryn felt her anger flare and brought an elbow back, jabbing Thane in the ribs, the air leaving him with a whoosh. She pressed into his fingers, though, needing the stimulation.

"You think you can fuck me?" she demanded, turning to him and pushing him down. Thane fell to the bed, immediately trying to push himself back up. Aeryn had found the strap again and held it over his throat, pushing down and smiling when he stilled, his eyes dark and flat.

"Undo your pants," she demanded, pressing the strap against his throat tighter, trying not to press too hard into the engorged flesh. Thane just raised a brow ridge, his face otherwise impassive. Straddling him, she kept her grip and lowered herself against the noticeable bulge in his leathers.

Rubbing her bare, wet lips against the leather, she moaned, forcing her eyes to stay open as she watched him. Thane's hands twitched and faster than Aeryn could blink he'd twisted her right wrist, forcing her to release the leather, his other hand grasping her throat again. Holding her there, he thrust up into her, his lips twisting when she moaned.

* * *

Thane had been surprised at the turn of events, but was not displeased. Far from it; his aggressiveness in bed had sometimes disturbed Irikah, his need to mark things as his own she'd chalked up to his violent occupation. She'd loved him, but her soul was truly a healer's, gentle and sweet. Shepard, with the way she was posed above him now, her fingers plucking her nipples as he thrust up into her, his hand around her throat, had the soul of a soldier.

Growling, Thane squeezed just a little and brought her face closer, kissing her roughly, her other hand still held out to the side. When her tongue pushed against his, her teeth catching his bottom lip and biting hard, Thane groaned and rolled them over, releasing her hand and holding her down with his weight.

Shepard's hands began to pull at his leathers and Thane sat up, undoing his vest and throwing it to the side, gripping her hair and delving into her mouth again as her hands mapped out his body, nails digging into the creases of his muscles and dragging over his skin.

He moaned and thrust against her, slipping one hand between their bodies and swiftly undoing his buckles until his cock finally slid free, impossibly hard. She gasped when he slid up against her, fingers convulsing against his skin as he rubbed the head of his cock against her clit.

Instead of spreading her legs, Shepard grasped his ridged flares and pulled him down, biting the sensitive skin of his throat, pulling a pained and aroused cry from him. She flipped them over easily, pushing down on his shoulder and, without warning, lined herself up and slammed down on his cock. Thane groaned, grasping her hips painfully, head thrown back, her bite throbbing with each beat of his heart. She was gasping as she rode him hard, her dark curls sticking to her skin. "Think." Up. "You." Down. "Get to." Hip swirl. "Fuck me?"

Thane smirked and gripped her hips when she pulled up, holding her there. Shepard glared at him as she tried to push down, mouth open, hair plastered to her forehead. "You think I don't?" he questioned, a moment before he pulled her down and thrust up into her. Shepard cried out, her breasts bouncing and swaying as he began a punishing rhythm, hips snapping off the bed and slamming into her own.

* * *

Aeryn gasped on top of Thane, trying to ride out the brutal thrusts, each time his cock pulled out of her and slammed back in had the engorged ridges along the length rubbing against her pleasure centre so well. Giving up the fight, she draped herself over him, his skin whispering to her as the synesthesia took over again.

Thane immediately took the initiative and pulled out of her, flipping them over and slamming back into her cunt in fast shallow strokes, his teeth latching onto the skin of her neck again. She wrapped her legs around his slim hips, pulling him further into her as her fingernails raked up his back. The bed creaked underneath them as their thrusts became more erratic. Thane sat up and pulled her legs from around him, grasping her ankles and spreading her wide as he fucked her. Aeryn moaned, one hand playing with her nipples as the other rubbed her clit, bringing herself closer to the edge. Just as she closed her eyes, a rough voice floated down to her.

"Look at me, Siha. Say my name."

Aeryn's eyes flew open and she took in the drell above her, his eyes large and dark, his perfect body moving against her and within her. His darker scales wrapped around his body in alternating broad and thin strips, a triangular ridge starting just below where a belly button would be matched the ridges on his neck, like a drell treasure trail. Looking at him, she wondered why she didn't do this earlier and hoped to whoever was listening that this hadn't been ruined.

"Say my name," Thane repeated, emphasising his words with a thrust of his hips.

"Oh God, Thane!" Aeryn cried, keeping her eyes open, watching as he began to lose his rhythm, pushing into her faster.

"Again," he demanded, lowering himself onto his elbows, forcing herself to free her hand from between their bodies. The new position had his lower ridges, which inflated as well, rubbing against her clit perfectly. Bringing her legs back around him, Aeryn, grasped his shoulders.

"Thane," she said again, softer, more choked. "Thane, Oh God, Thane. Please, fuck, Thane!" She came with his name on her lips, her eyes open, watching as he found his own release, his own dark eyes not leaving her own. He thrust a few more times, his hot cum filling her and Aeryn finally let her eyes close, savouring the sensation she'd denied herself for so long.

When he raised himself, Aeryn was almost afraid to open her eyes, but this was partly her fault and she owed him that much. Forcing her eyelids open, she watched him zip his pants up and leave the bed, searching for his jacket. Biting her lip, Aeryn held back the sigh and sat up, wincing slightly.

Her hand came up to her neck and when she drew it back she saw blood. Quirking an eyebrow, she wondered how she was going to explain this one. She huffed in surprise when her shirt was tossed at her, landing on her head and obscuring her vision. Tearing it off, she felt the bed dip and looked up into the dark eyes of her lover. She smiled at that thought, hoping it would continue.

"We should meet the others at the Dark Star. No reason to delay the inevitable gossip." His voice was low, and when he kissed her it was soft and sweet, what she had come to expect from him but not what she was longing for. Looking away, Aeryn wondered how she could phrase her question without sounding selfish then wanted to roll her eyes given of the situation. "Uh, so that, with the biting and wrestling. Is that normal?"

"Did you not enjoy it?" Aeryn turned to look at Thane, his amusement evident, hiding something else.

"I really enjoyed it," she sighed, "I was just wondering if it was par for the course or if it was just induced by the…circumstances." Thane's expression closed off again and Aeryn wanted to kick herself. After a moment, though, he leaned forward and licked her neck, causing her to shiver. "I don't know what is 'par for the course', but I can assure you that these attentions will continue."

Aeryn smiled softly and nodded, pulling her shirt on. They weren't quite okay, but they were on their way.

Aeryn wondered how Kolyat would take this. She stopped dressing when the image of herself sandwiched between father and son popped into her brain, sending a hot stab of arousal into her core. She didn't even realize she had bitten her thumb until Thane kissed her, pulling the digit away from her mouth with a questioning smile.

Aeryn decided now might not be the best time for that, so she offered him a small smile in return.

But maybe.

* * *

*Rapid Transit Car

Smut because I can't help myself =3


End file.
